


The Misadventures of Alison, Grecia and Kyra

by Pomona Nymphadora Scamander (Annabeth_Scamander)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Novel, Romance, Scenes of a Mild Sexual Nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Scamander/pseuds/Pomona%20Nymphadora%20Scamander
Summary: One Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. What could possibly go wrong?This is a collaborated fic between Bookpanda12, personwithnoname and EnolaScamander. Bookpanda12 and personwithnoname are both on HPFF and this story is posted under the alias 'Alison_Grecia_Kyra' on HPFFEDIT: Bookpanda12 has just joined AO3, yay!
Relationships: Albus/OC, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James/OC, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, OC/OC, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue (Flashback)_ **

“Alison, don’t befriend any Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, or Blood-traitors in school. Study hard and don’t let any boys distract you!” Alison’s Mum said.

“Mum!” Alison whined, she hated it when her mum embarrassed her.

“Now the train’s about to go so you’d better hurry, and don’t forget, we love you!” Alison’s mum cried as she waved goodbye.

“Bye Mum and dad!” Alison said as she hopped on the train. 

Five feet away, another family was saying goodbye to their child.

“Remember, don’t befriend anyone who’s not a Pure-blood and make sure to get in Slytherin,” Kyra’s dad said. “Make your mother proud.” Kyra nodded and went on the train. 

Ten feet away from Alison, a family was talking to their daughter.

“Bye Grecia! Have a good term at school and don’t get in trouble!” Grecia’s mum said.

“Mum, I know!” Moaned Grecia. 

“Good. Now hurry along, you don’t want to miss the train and remember, write to us when you get there,”

“Yes boss,” Said Grecia dutifully. Her mum hit her on the head. “Ouch, sorry!”

**On the train...**

“Alison! Alison! Wait up!" Cried Kyra as she tried to keep up with the dirty blonde-haired girl.

“Oh, hi Kyra! I was just looking for a compartment, come with?” Alison asked.

Kyra nodded then the two girls walked along the corridor looking at compartments as they went. They passed a compartment where two people were snogging, “Arghhh, bad mental image!” Another section where some redheads were playing Exploding Snap, “Weasleys…” And a compartment where a black-haired girl was berating her younger brother, “honestly, have people no decency?”

After ten minutes of searching, the two girls found a compartment where a young brunette girl was feeding her owl some crackers whilst reading a Muggle magazine that was titled _National Geographic._ They walked in.

“Hi, there’s no other space on the train, can we sit here?” Asked Alison, the more charismatic one.

“Oh, um, sure,” Grecia said once she looked up from her magazine. 

“What’s your name?” Grecia asked, she felt like she seen the blonde and dirty blonde haired girls before in magazines or the newspaper

“I‘m Alison. Alison Malfoy” Alison said. 

“Malfoy? As in Malfoy Malfoy?” Asked Grecia worriedly.

“Yes? Is there anything wrong?” Alison questioned, tilting her head in confusion. _‘It’s not like I’m mean or anything…’_ Alison thought.

“Yes! Oh wait, no, no, no! There’s nothing wrong!” Grecia exclaimed frantically, scrambling over her words to correct herself.

“Okay? By the way, I never caught your name,” Alison said, but she was confused, what was this girl hiding?

“Sorry, it’s just that my mum said that all Malfoys are bad, but you seem alright. My name is Grecia, Grecia Bronwyn Alexanders,” Said Grecia, holding out her hand for Alison to shake. Alison shook it.

“Also, this is Kyra, she’s my cousin, but she’s super shy” Alison smirked, gesturing to the short blonde girl behind her. 

“I’m not shy! It’s just that you’re super talkative!” Kyra countered, speaking for the first time since she had met Grecia. 

“Yes you are! Anyways, the trolley witch is about to come in,” Alison said, changing the subject so Grecia wouldn’t feel left out. Kyra huffed and crossed her arms.

“Ooh, yay!” Grecia’s face brightened considerably at the prospect of food. On the cue, the witch came in.

“Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?" She asked. In front of her, there were heaps of sweets. 

“Ten of each, please. Actually, make it twenty.” Alison said as she dumped the coins on to the witch’s hand. 

The witch turned to the other two girls, “How about you two? Would you like any?” 

“Ugh! I forgot my money! I’ll pass,” Kyra groaned.

“Ummm, I’ll have a packet of jelly slugs, a chocolate frog, some exploding bonbons, pepper imps and a bottle of Gillywater. Oh, and two pumpkin pasties,” decided Grecia.

“You seem to eat a lot,” commented Alison.

“You bought twenty of _each_ , Ali” Kyra pointed out. 

“I’m saving them.” Alison said as if it was normal. She threw some sweets at Kyra, “eat up, the Sorting Ceremony is long” 

“Smart girl,” Grecia managed to say whilst scarfing down her lunch.

Kyra rolled her eyes, “honestly you two, you’re acting like this is the last food on Earth!” 

The rest of the ride was full of laughter, 20 questions, Exploding Snap and lots of food.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Present Day (5th year)_ **

**On the train...**

“Grecia, over here!” Kyra beckoned the brunette over.

“Wotcher Kyra!” Greeted Grecia. “Has Alison come yet?”

“She sent a message through our protean charm diaries saying that her mum was freaking out over the fact that Ali was missing a sock,” responded Kyra.

“Classic Hermione Granger.”

At that moment, the girl they had been talking about rushed in. "Sorry I'm late! Mum was being her usual panicky self.”

“I feel your pain,” Grecia said, patting Alison on the back.

“Anyway, enough about me, how about you two? Did you have a good summer?”

“Dad was once again, berating me for not getting Slytherin. He was all ‘your mother is 

probably turning in her grave’ and that sort of stuff when I know for a fact, that Mum wouldn't care which house I got, as long as I’m happy,” Kyra finished her rant.

“Well, I got Prefect but Luca and Lianne are starting Hogwarts this year so be prepared 

for a chaotic year,” Grecia sighed. 

"What's it like being a prefect?!" 

Kyra wished she could be a prefect but her habit for getting in trouble didn't make her a  great candidate.

"I honestly don’t know yet but according to my older brother, you can use it to your 

advantage when you and your friends want to sneak out during curfew. I don’t even know why I became prefect in the first place! I blow up too many things and the only lessons I’m good at are Astronomy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.”

"Are you going to use that to your advantage?" Kyra knew rules were important but  sneaking out sounded exciting.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Responded Grecia with a raised eyebrow.

“Everything you’re not supposed to do” smirked Alison. She had wanted to be a Prefect, but it would ruin her ‘perfect’ reputation. She wasn’t really allowed to be friends with Grecia, but she told her parents that it was to keep up appearances, even though it wasn’t.

There was a knock on the compartment door and two heads popped in. “What did you 

do this time?” Grecia asked without a hint of worry in her voice.

“We tried to plant some venomous tentacula in one of the compartments but failed. Somehow, we can’t seem to plant them the way you do. Can you help us?” Asked Luca and Lianne, Grecia’s younger siblings.

“No can do I’m afraid, I’m a prefect now.”

“You’re no fun! Plus you're a  _ prefect _ , you can get away with basically anything!” Moaned  Lianne as she crossed her arms.

“I’d get my badge  _ removed, _ that would mean I wouldn’t be able to get you guys out of  trouble when you need it most!” Grecia cried in exasperation. “Are you two honestly that dim?!”

Lianne huffed then dragged her  _ older _ brother by 5 minutes out of the compartment.

“It’s always difficult to remember that Lianne is the younger twin. With the way she acts,  you’d think she’s two years older!” Commented Alison.

“Those two’ll be the death of me,” muttered Grecia.

* * *

**In the Great Hall…**

The Sorting Hat finished singing its song then Professor Longbottom went up onto the raised platform to call out the names.

“Aarons, Lydia!”

“RAVENCLAW!” The Ravenclaw table cheered, as did Kyra.

“Alexanders, Lianne!” Grecia held her breath, what house would her sister get? 

“SLYTHERIN!” Alison and the rest of Slytherin clapped their hands.

“Alexanders, Luca!” Grecia hoped that her brother would be with her younger sister.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Grecia’s older brother Sam clapped his hands from his spot next to James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley (his best friends) whilst the rest of his table clapped along with him.

Lianne, being the person she was, cried, “but that’s not right! We’re supposed to be in the same house!” Alison had to calm her down since she was working herself into a fit.

"You'll still be in a lot of the same classes, since Gryffindor has classes with Slytherin" Alison told her, hoping that would calm her down.

"But it's not fair!"

"Life isn't always fair, Lianne, sometimes you just have to take a deep breath and just keep going. As the old war saying goes, 'Keep Calm and Carry On'," responded Alison as she spooned some peas onto her plate. 

This seemed to calm the young girl down and she happily put peas, sausages, mash and gravy onto her plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> What did you think of this chapter? Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!  
> ~Enola~


	3. Chapter 2

**_Monday_ **

**Breakfast in the Great Hall…**

Kyra strolled into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, despite the fact that she was actually a Ravenclaw. House tables didn't matter as much anymore but a majority of the people stuck to their designated tables due to the fact that their friends we're in the same house. 

“Hi Ali, have you seen Cia anywhere?” Asked Kyra.

Alison took a bite of her toast then said, “She said she wanted to show us something 

that she got as a reward for becoming prefect.”

“Probably something plant or animal related,” Alison nodded her head in agreement.

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Grecia rushed in. Heads

turned her way. Grecia cleared her throat, “well? Carry on eating your breakfast, people!” She then walked towards Alison and Kyra as if nothing had happened. 

She first spooned some beans, toast, eggs, sausages, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms before speaking. “I said I was going to show you my rewards so here they are.” She moved a few cups and plates then placed two books on the table. “Mum and Dad got me a copy of _Botanicum_ and _The Gardener's Companion to Medicinal Plants_ *.”

“Ummm, no offence but we don’t really care about pla-” Alison was cut off by Kyra.

“Cool! Now we have a way to poison our enemies if needed!” Alison shook her head and smiled. She now knew why Kyra was in Ravenclaw, but she should’ve been in Slytherin.

“I don’t want to take over your spotlight, but someone asked me out last night!” 

Alison said excitedly. Kyra snorted whilst Grecia choked, Alison always was excited at the most boring things.

After spitting out her pumpkin juice, Grecia spoke, “no! Someone can’t have asked you out! It’s the first day of studies! Hogsmeade weekend is ages away!”

“I know, but he’s been wanting to ask me for a long time!” Alison gushed, and she pulled out a mirror to see if her makeup was still good.

“They all say that. You only know that if they ask you out multiple times. Take Louis Longbottom for example, he’s been asking me out since third year and I’ve flat out refused every single time!” Responded Grecia. Kyra gave Grecia a look that said, she-said-yes-because-she-needs-to-get-over-Him-plus-why-don’t-you-go-on-a-date-with-Louis?-He’s-kinda-hot.

Alison was oblivious to the looks because she was fixing her makeup and talking excitedly. “—and he told me that for our first date; which is midnight today, we’ll sneak out—” Alison sighed mistily. “Isn’t he such a gentleman? He’s so dreamy as well!” 

“Alison, come on, or you’ll be late for your date!” Kyra nudged her friend who was musing about what the date would be like. She wouldn’t actually be late, but it was the only way to get her attention.

“Late for the date?!” Alison cried, she almost knocked over her Gillywater in an attempt to get up. She checked her watch and frowned, she then started to slowly turn an unattractive shade of puce. “KYRA AURORA MALFOY! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! DO NOT BLOODY DO THAT AGAIN!” She bellowed, but Kyra and Grecia just laughed. 

“But it was so funny” gasped Kyra between laughs. 

“Ouch, full name card,” said Grecia, trying to remain serious and failing miserably.

“I don’t even know why I’m friends with you guys!” Alison exploded. She had actually meant it. Grecia stopped laughing.

“You don’t mean that?!” She asked.

“I do mean it!” Alison said and stormed off.

Louis Longbottom chose that unfortunate time to ask Grecia out again. Before he could speak though, Grecia said, “fuck off, Longbottom,” before rushing after Alison. Kyra gave Louis a ‘sorry’ look then ran to catch up with her friends.

* * *

They found- or rather, heard- Alison locked in the bathroom, crying. 

“Ali, I’m sorry, I was just joking! Please come out!” Kyra begged. She hated it when her cousin was angry. 

“Alison? You alright?” Grecia asked. This was the first time they’d had an actual fight, and they had been friends for five years now.

They heard a sniffle then Alison opened the door. Her eyes were rimmed with red and it was clear that she had been crying. 

“Ali? We’re really sorry about that. You know we can’t help ourselves sometimes,” Kyra apologised with genuine concern in her eyes. 

“You can _never_ act your age! _Never!_ ” Alison spat, wiping her eyes. She went to the mirror and fixed her makeup. 

“Does that mean that you forgive us?” Grecia asked hopefully. 

“You think that I’ll forgive _you_ ? You’re nothing. Just a stupid half-blood. You’ve _failed_ as a friend. Stupid Hufflepuffs” Alison laughed. Grecia felt tears pickling her eyes, Alison was right. She _had_ failed as a friend. Kyra got angry. 

“WE APOLOGIZED!” She exploded, “what do you expect?” She asked in a small voice. 

“I expected you two to be _mature,_ ” Alison said. “But you two _never_ act your age. I don’t even know why I became friends with you two. I’m going out of here” she scoffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

“Grecia, she didn’t mean it” Kyra lied. 

“She did! I _have_ failed” she cried. 

**In Charms...**

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Get your notebooks out, I want you to take down notes as we’ll be doing a complex charm today” Professor Davies instructed. 

In the back, Alison was whispering to Anaiya Zabini, the girl’s former enemy and although they _never_ got along, today, it seemed like they were friends. 

“Is she possessed?” Krya asked Grecia, who was trying to find her Charms book. 

“I don’t know, but please help me find my book! I want to get a decent Charms mark this year!” Grecia said, rummaging through her bag. She finally found it under her extra-credit Herbology homework that she did over the summer. “Okay, now what were you saying?” 

“I said, is Alison possessed?” Kyra asked, looking annoyed.

Before Grecia could respond, however, Professor Davies started his lecture.

The two girls started passing notes.

**Not sure if she’s possessed, I hope not - G**

**Me too - K**

**What are they doing? I don’t think that they’re taking notes… I don’t want to sound nosy… - G**

**Well, we always have those books of plants if they are planning revenge… - K**

“—and you wave it like this,” the Professor demonstrated, waving his wand. Grecia stopped passing notes and watched the teacher just in case. “Now you try… Be careful, Miss Simons, stop that foolish wand waving! You’re going to take someone’s eye out!” Professor Davies walked to the girl in question as everyone else started practicing.

“Cistem Aperio!” Cried Grecia. The box blasted open, either Grecia mastered the spell, or she just accidentally exploded the lid.

“10 points to Hufflepuff! Well done Miss Alexanders!” Professor Davies applauded. 

“Show off,” Alison grumbled. She waved her wand in the wrong direction, “Cistem Aperio!” The box set fire and the smoke made everyone’s eyes water.

“Oops, _sorry_ ” Alison said sarcastically. “Totally an accident, right, Anaynay?” Anaiya snorted. The teacher sighed and put out the fire.

“Totally, Swan” the girls giggled whilst Kyra and Grecia made gagging noises. 

“And they already have nicknames for each other!” Sighed Kyra dramatically. She was a _tad_ bit jealous, but she wouldn’t admit it. 

“We have twenty minutes until class ends!” Professor Davies announced. “You will be demonstrating the charm now. Miss Alexanders! You’re up first.” Grecia waved her wand, “Cistem Aperio” the box opened. 

“Good! Five points to Hufflepuff. Mr. Appleman! You’re up next!” The teacher beamed. A tall and scrawny boy stood up. 

“Cistem Aperio” the box bounced up and down and exploded. Professor Davies frowned and marked the paper. 

“Miss Greengrass!” A short and plump girl stood and squeaked, “Cistem Aperio” the box flattened itself and she gave a terrified squeak. Professor Davies sighed again and marked the paper. 

Kyra raised her hand. After the professor nodded her way, she asked her question. “Can I try?”

“Well, many people are absent today, so yes. Then the other Miss Malfoy will have her turn”

Kyra waved her wand and hoped she would do it right.

“Cistem Aperio!” The box opened halfway before the lid exploded which despite exploding did start to open so she counted it as a partial success.

“Close. Good try,” he said. “Miss Malfoy” he was sure that she was going to fail. Alison carelessly waved her wand.

“Cistem Aperio” the box shook and opened. It wasn’t perfect either, but Alison didn’t care. “It’s not like I’ll _need_ this charm, I have Alohomora,” She said rather snottily.

“Miss Malfoy, you’ll find that in life, Alohamora won’t always work as there are spells that repel it. Far more powerful spells than Colloportus which you can unlock with a simple wave of your wand. For example, Alohomora,” 

“Do I look like I care?” Alison asked. 

“Minus 5 points for answering back Miss Malfoy.”

“Once again, I don’t care.”

“Another 5 points and a detention. Meet me in this classroom at 7” Professor Davies said sharply.

**In Potions…**

Potions was a similar affair, Professor Malum told them to get out their books and they began. Alison continued to whisper maliciously with Anaiya Zabini and it seemed as though she were plotting something. 

They were practicing the Draught of the Living Death and Grecia failed miserably. She was good at Herbology, which was important when it came to Potions but she never managed to get the hang of how many times she had to stir and which direction she had to stir in.

Kyra was talented at potions which helped a bit but she preferred DADA since it meant she’d be rebelling against her father.

There was a loud bang and Grecia’s face was covered in soot.

“5 points from Hufflepuff, Miss Alexanders for lack of awareness of safety measures!” Said Professor Malum. Alison snickered.

“Is there anything funny, Miss Malfoy?” Asked the professor snidely.

Alison shook her head hurriedly. “Good, because if you laugh again in my class, I will make sure you regret that duly.” 

Twenty minutes later, the lesson ended and everyone shuffled out of the stuffy classroom.

**After Morning Break…**

During morning break, Grecia and Kyra looked for Alison but with no avail. Plus, Alison hadn’t given them the password to the Slytherin common room so they couldn’t look there. They had even considered asking Lianne to send a message to Alison but she said, and I quote, “I’m not a blooming owl!” In the end, they gave up.

After morning break, they went to DADA where they practised Bombarda, the explosion charm. This came easy to Grecia as she was liable to explosions normally.

After lunch they did Care of Magical Creatures where they studied Porlocks, small creatures found in England and Southern Ireland that guarded horses.

After lunch they had Transfiguration both of them failing miserably at turning an owl into opera glasses. The opera glasses turned out to be a sort of owl/opera glasses hybrid with feathers. Transfiguration was their final lesson but they still hadn’t been able to speak to Alison.

* * *

*Both of them are real books that I, EnolaScamander, got from Kew Gardens. _Botanicum_ is written by Katie Scott and Kathy Willis whilst Monique Simmonds, Melanie-Jayne Howes and Jason Irving wrote _The Gardener’s Companion to Medicinal Plants_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Once again, what did you think of this chapter? It might be a bit weird that Alison suddenly became angry but we couldn't think of many other ways to write it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!  
> ~Enola~
> 
> (Up next: A plan and maybe some forgiveness)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of this story so far? Do you like Alison, Grecia and Kyra?
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!  
> ~Enola~
> 
> (Up next, the girls' Fifth year at Hogwarts)


End file.
